All Hallow's Eve
by Souless666
Summary: My Halloween fic for the year.


**A/N: **_Well folks this is my first Halloween fic. Which is strange as this is my favorite holiday, but then I only started writing last year and I'm still struggling at it. LOL_

_Anyway this is the first of a two-parter. Now all you have to do is figure out who is talking. It shouljd not be too hard. ;)_

_

* * *

_

"This is a bad idea"

"Why do you say that?"

"_Why_ do you think?"

"Because you're paranoid?"

"I have every right to be paranoid"

"Of me and your father, yeah"

"Oh no doubt about that?

"Good, so you can stop worrying"

"Huh?"

"This has nothing to do with you, so you don't have to be worried about it"

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"Stop yellin I'm right here and I'm not deaf"

"Yeah, and your also not sane"

"Damnit, what is your issue with this?"

"Its gonna blow up in your face and, by association, mine"

"Look, I thought this whole thing out, nothing will go wrong; and it will be fun"

"Fun! When has anything you do ever been associated with "fun"?

"Need I remind you I used to be the "Partyta…"

"Yeah, yeah. When was that, 100 years ago?"

"Ha Ha Ha"

"So are you going to stop?"

"For fuck's sake, I hate it when you are like this"

"Like what?"

'Like this. All worry wort and shit. Think it's time someone threw you in a flaming dumpster again"

"That is not funny?"

"Maybe not, but at least it pisses you off and when you're pissed off, you're a lot more fun at times"

"Oh hell!"

"What?"

"Your in one of those phases aren't you?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've been hanging with Mike, haven't you?"

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with everything!"

"Ok now you're not making any sense"

"The hell I'm not. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been around Mike and he's reminded you of how you used to be again"

"So"

"Great, just great"

"Damn your such a kill joy"

"Your gonna gets us fired."

"What the fuck? Where'd that come from?"

"I know how this will end, and we're gonna end up getting fired"

"Damn you act like I don't know what I am doing"

"But your gonna exsp…"

"No I'm not, I can do this like a normal person. Is that what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"I don't wear panties"

"Coulda fooled me"

"You can be such a dick at times"

"So you tell me"

"Yeah, like it's just me"

"You're the only one brave or stupid enough to."

"Then I need to do it more often to take up the slack"

"You're a real comedian today aren't ya?"

"Stop changing the subject"

"And what is the subject?"

"You risking both our jobs and ruining our lives just so you and Mike could have a good laugh"

"Oh now you bring Mike into this"

"I already mentioned him"

"Yeah, but only as a catalyst, not as a co-conspirator, or whatever"

"Well is he?"

"Is he what?"

"Helping you? If he is, then its pretty much a given you are insane and this will blow up in my face?

"Wow your being very narcissistic today"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Having an inflated idea of one's own importance or Obsessed with one's own self image and ego"

"I know what narcissistic means"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I meant why'd accuse me of being it"

"Well your going on about how what I'm doing…going to do…will hurt you. Kinda selfish you ask me"

"I'm being selfish? I'M BEING SELFISH?"

"You don't have to screaming it I get the message, you're being selfish"

"I so am going to kick your ass, you know that"

"You can try"

"Like I can't. Remember I'm bigger and younger then you are"

"And a bigger pain in the ass"

"Not by a long shot"

"Why are you bugging me again?"

"Cause you're about to do something that will end our employed condition"

"You worry to much"

"When it comes to you and Mike, and what you two could get into, I don't worry near enough"

"Hey, at least I keep you out of trouble"

"What?"

"Well if you're worrying about me, means your not getting into mischief. You should thank me for keeping you focused"

"I so wish I was an only child"

* * *

**A/N:** _Well here's part one, bet you can figure out who the two talking are. Now all we need to know is what is one of them planning that will get them both in trouble….and who is Mike anyway and what part will he play?_

_Time, and a few days, will tell._


End file.
